Mereka dan Kita
by Leehan
Summary: Hunkai - Percakapan sepasang kekasih yang duduk bersama, yang tercantik bercerita dan yang tertampan mendengarkan. Jongin si Penulis dan Sehun sang Komentator, membahas kisah cinta orang lain .. -My Bad Story-


Mereka dan Kita *

*

*  
HUNKAI *  
Full Dialog *

*

"Jadi cerita apa yang sekarang kau karang ?"

"Ini sad romance"

"Kenapa harus sedih lagi ? Bukankah kisah cinta yang manis dan happy ending lebih diminati ?"

"Selera orang itu relatif Sehun. Sad Romance juga punya penggemarnya sendiri dan ending ceritaku belum kutentukan akan seperti apa. Lagipula kenyataan itu tidak selalu manis, mereka perlu belajar realistis juga."

"Oh Jongin-ku sungguh pengertian"

"Aku masih seorang Kim sekarang. Mau dengar sekilas ceritanya ?"

"Baiklah, nikmati masamu sebagai seorang Kim sampai tiga bulan lagi kau akan berubah jadi Nyonya Oh. Jadi sekarang ceritakan karanganmu, aku akan mendengarkannya"

"Hhmm , bagaimana aku memulainya? Aku tidak pandai dalam prolog."

"Ceritakan saja apapun bagiannya, aku akan coba mengerti."

"Karakter utamanya bernama Xihun. Dia pria tampan. Kulitnya putih lalu matanya tajam. Tubuhnya bagus, tinggi dan tegap, sangat pas dengan otot-otot dewasanya. Pria mapan idaman."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya sayang, itu terdengar seperti untukku. Haha"

"Issh , Sehun dan Xihun kalian berbeda. Xihun itu bukan hanya seperti pengeran tapi dia seperti dewa."

"Aku seperti itu sayang."

"Tidak Hun-ah. Xihun itu dewa yang sangat dingin sekaligus hangat. Dia pria matang dengan otak dan hati yang luar biasa, hanya saja ..."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu ?"

"Dia hanya pria malang dibalik jubah kemapanannya. Dia pria penyayang yang kurang kasih sayang. latar belakang keluarganya berantakan. Orang tuanya berpisah saat ia remaja lalu saudara perempuan satu-satunya hamil diluar nikah dengan seorang laki-laki brengsek yang terus menyiksa kakaknya"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Xihun ? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti orang yang kusayang atau paling tidak membuatnya mendekam sangat lama di penjara."

"Ya tentu saja kau harus melakukannya, kau harus melindungiku dan yang lainnya. Tapi Xihun saat itu hanya remaja yang masih terlalu polos dan tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Bukannya ia tidak pernah berusaha melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya, Ia pernah mencoba melarikan kakaknya tapi ia malah dipukuli hingga babak belur."

"Pria lemah. Kakaknya bisa mati jik terus bersama pria brengsek itu"

"Kau benar Hun-ah. Kakaknya akhirnya meninggal bersama kandungannya yang masih enam bulan. Kakaknya itu terjatuh dari tangga saat si pria brengseknya tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Xihun sendirilah yang menemukan mayat kakaknga masih penuh darah mengalir di bawah anak tangga"

"Xihun yang malang mengurus kematian kakaknya sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya tidak datang dan entah dimana keberadaannya. Setelahnya karena ia masih remaja dan membutuhkan wali jadi ia tinggal dirumah bibi dari pihak ibunya. Sayangnya bibinya itu seorang single parent dengan empat orang anak yang masih bersekolah, hingga ia memutuskan keluar rumah bibinya usai sekolah menengahnya usai."

"Hash.. Kapan ada saat manisnya dari ceritamu itu ? Kenapa kau tega sekali pada pria yang tampannya seperti diriku."

"Kau mau bagian manis? Tentu saja ada. Cinta juga masih manis bagaimanapun itu."

"Semanis wajahmu sayang"

"Terimakasih suamiku."

"Oohh tadi kau bilang kau masih seorang kim tapi sekarang kau memanggilku suamimu?"

"Hanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan panggilan yang benar nanti"

"Tidak masalah sayang. Kau benar. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu sebagai istriku. Cantik, pintar dengan hati yang lembut. Aku berharap Xihun itu bisa mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu untuk mendampinginya, meski aku tidak yakin, karena kau hanya ada satu sayang"

"Haha. Dia akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan membuatnya sedikit menikmati pelangi dunia, akan kukirimkan bidadari untuknya."

"Siapa dia? Siapa namanya?".

"Kai. Namanya Kai. Dia gadis ramah dengan kesederhanaannya ia seperti bidadari."

"Passti rambutnya panjang berkilau. Badannya bagus dengan pinggang ramping dan bagian menonjol yang sangat tepat. Kulitnya kecolatan tapi mulus. Jemarinya lentik dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya merah penuh dan mata polosnya yang selalu berbinar indah."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Itu adalah kau sayang. Jika Kai adalah bidadari maka dia pasti sepertimu, karena bagiku kau adalah bidadari."

"Kau sangat pandai merayu tuan Oh. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Nyonya Oh. Hanya saja aku harap Kai ini punya hidung yang mancung bukan sedikit mancung seperti bidadari yang kukenal. Haha"

"Apa salahnya kalau aku tidak mancung? Yang terpenting bukan bentuknya tapi fungsi hidung itu sendiri . Dan kurasa Kai memang punya hidung yang mancung. Xihun dan Kai akan jadi pasangan serasi."

"Kita juga sangat serasi sayang."

"Ya tapi kisah mereka tidak semulus kita. Aku ikut bersedih setelah masa pengenalan yang kaku dan kebersamaan yang penuh kerikil selama tujuh tahun lebih, mereka masih bimbang dengan masalah menikah"

"Kenapa mereka bimbang hanya karena pernikahan padahal sudah bersama begitu lama? Bukankah menikah itu menyenangkan? Luhan bilang menikah itu nikmat."

"Sehun! Menikah itu bukan hanya kepuasaan seksual. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu lalu memutuskan menikah denganku?"

"Jongin, itu juga sebuah kenyataan sayang. Jujur saja aku memikirkan itu juga. Tapi banyak hal lain yang bisa kusebut kepuasan yang menyenangkan. Seperti melihatmu disetiap membuka mata atau saat kita sama-sama menjemput mimpi itu menyenangkan. Sarapan dan makan malam bersama, lalu mengabiskan hari libur didepan televisi bersama itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku juga bisa puas dengan hal-hal sederhana sayang."

"Lagipula menikah bukan hal yang boleh dilakukan sembarangan kan. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkan dan dipersiapkan, mulai dari materi hinggal mental. Jadi apa yang membuat pasangan itu bimbang ? Restu orang tua?"

"Oohh .. Hmm . Bukan. Orang tua Kai sudah merestui mereka bahkan meminta mereka segera menikah, sedangkan orang tua Xihun entah dimana. Aku tidak suka menghidupkan kembali peran antagonis dalam ceritaku."

"Lalu kenapa mereka ? Bukankah setelah dewasa Xihun jadi seseorang yang mapan."

"Ya, ia kuliah dengan beasiswa dan hidup sebagai pekerja paruh waktu sebelum bekerja di tempat yang layak. Katakan saja mental pria itu yang belum siap . Masa lalunya yang berantakan membuatnya trauma ."

"Ah mental ya. Kenapa tidak Kai yang memaksa Xihun menikahinya? "

"Oh ayolah Sehun, wanita tidak mungkin memaksa pria menikahinya terlebih dahulu dalam keadaan normal. Kami juga punya harga diri."

"Oke baiklah Jongin. Kalau begitu kenapa Kai tidak meninggalkan Xihun saja?"

"Karena mereka saling mencintai. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku menolak lamaranmu tahun lalu ?"

"Tidak akan. Aku malah akan berusaha lebih keras dan menunggumu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Maka Kai juga begitu. Dia mencoba bersabar."

"Maafkan aku sayang."

"Tidak apa suamiku."

"Tapi kalau pasangan itu sama-sama tidak bergerak pasti tidak akan ada kemajuan ."

"Iya, tapi bukan mereka yang lebih dulu bergerak , keluarga Kai. Mereka mendesak pria itu menikahi anaknya tapi jawaban Xihun masih sama, ia berkata tidak karena belum siap. Keluarga Kai terkejut tentu saja lalu berusaha menarik Kai dari sisi pria yang tidak memberinya kepastian."

"Dan Xihun diam lagi ketika mereka dipisahkan ? Kenapa aku jadi meragukan perasaan pria itu."

"Xihun itu sama, sangat mencintai Kai. Faktanya ia sempat berpikir menikahi Kai, tapi ia takut semua gagal. Ia takut tidak bisa melindungi dan memberi kenyamanan untuk gadisnya."

"Pernikahan itu dilakukan dua orang. Rumah tangga tidak dijalan oleh satu manusia saja. Mereka harus bekerja sama."

"Xihun berpikir karena ia adalah laki-laki maka tugas dan tanggung jawabnya pasti lebih besar.

"Aku tau itu, tapi sekali lagi dua pasang tangan bekerja sama lebih daripada sepasang tangan yang berusaha. Aku yakin gadisnya memahami itu dan bersedia membantunya."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu . Aku akan membuat Xihun sadar dengan kesabaran Kai dan cinta mereka."

"Lalu akhir kisah mereka?"

"Mungkin akan ada kerikil lainnya sebelum klimaks. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat Kai menikah dengan orang lain lalu membuat Xihun menunggunya kembali hingga tua?"

"Atau membuat Kai meninggal sebelum Xihun menemukan jawabannya."

"Kau sudah lelah sayang. Ayo kubuatkan susu lalu mengantarmu tidur."

"Tapi aku belum menentukan akhir kisahnya"

"Kau bisa melakukannya besok dan kau akan dapat inspirasi lebih baik setelah istirahat."

"Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang Sehun."

"Selesaikan ceritamu sekarang dengan akhir kisah yang menyedihkan lalu kau akan di juluki penulis yang sangat kejam terhadap tokohnya."

"Aku tidak Sehun."

"Kau mulai merengek dan merajuk saat lelah. Ayo pergi tidur."

*

*  
E.N.D *

*

.  
Haloo ... Ini awalnya kutulis di kertas polio 3 halaman penuh tapi belum juga selesai dan ketika kuketik entah kenapa berakhir seperti ini.

Hehee.. Ini seperti menceritakan dua kisah sekaligus. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?  
Awalnya aku ingin membuat sesuatu tentang Krisge tapi yang menceritakannya adalah hunkai, tapi aku keingetan punya satu cerita tentang hunkai yang belum selesai dan sedang dalam proses, jadi berakhirlah hunkai menceritakan hunkai.

Lain kali mungkin cerita hunkai aslinya akan kurilis.. :)

Terimakasih.  
Seperti biasa aku menerima kritik dan saran , asal tidak dengan bahasa kasar.  
Bye bye 


End file.
